<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamweaver by Peachy217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443529">Dreamweaver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy217/pseuds/Peachy217'>Peachy217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy217/pseuds/Peachy217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Sunday in the Fraser household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting on my notes for a long time, trying to write domestic Frasers until I realize its getting long. I wrote it mostly for my benefit. LOL.<br/>English is not my first language and my first AO3 fic. This is unbeta so all mistakes are all on me. Feel free to correct me (and judge me).<br/>I don't know why I wrote this. uhmmm I guess, enjoy? ",)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up with the sound of babbling noise. I smile despite the exhaustion I feel. </p>
<p>Last night (or was it today?) I went home late from the hospital. They brought a new patient that needed an emergency surgery procedure. I could not leave until the patient is stable. The house was quite when I arrived. I knew my husband and my baby already sleeping. I went straight to the bathroom, did my nighttime routine. (I always took a half bath because I knew my husband who is insatiable loves my smell specially when I am freshly showered.) I walked to our dresser and took my favorite sleepwear. His shirt. </p>
<p>The lights were turn off, but the moonlight illuminate our bedroom. I walked to the left side of our bed and stood there admiring him. He was lying on his back, his right hand raised above his head, his left resting on his stomach. The sheet was kicked, his right leg was bent and exposed, I can see the v shape line. I unconsciously bite my lips. I knew he was naked. He likes to sleep naked. I slowly slid on the bed carefully not to wake him up. Even in his sleep he knew I was home and sense my presence. Before my head hit the pillow his arm immediately wrapped around my waist. He turned on his side, pulling me closer to him. He buried his nose in my head and sigh deeply.<br/>
“You’re home.” He mumbled through his sleep. </p>
<p>I did not say anything, instead I just wrapped my arms and legs around him and buried my face on his neck, inhaling his musky scent. Aside from spooning, which is his favorite sleeping position, this was my favorite, us tangled in each other.<br/>
And this is how I woke up. </p>
<p>I carefully disentangled myself from him. I was not surprised that he did not even stir. He must get tired with all his work and taking care of our daughter. He usually wakes up before us. She was a handful baby sometimes. She must wear her Da yesterday. My poor husband. </p>
<p>“uhhhmmmm mamamamamaa”</p>
<p>I looked at the baby monitor that was sitting on his bed side table. I walked over to turn it off. I kissed him in the forehead before leaving our bedroom.<br/>
I entered another room next to us and saw our almost 8 months baby girl in her wooded crib, sucking her tiny, big toe while mumbling gibberish words.<br/>
“Hi baby” I greeted her. </p>
<p>At the sound of my voice she immediately released her foot and started kicking and clapping. “Good morning my little angel”. </p>
<p>She smiled at me, rolled on her tummy and tried to sit up. Her stomach hindrance her attempt to sit so she just gave up and rolled again to her back while mumbling. I pressed my lips to stop from giggling. She was so talkative just like her Da. I cannot wait for her to start talking and listen to her stories and her endless questions. She raised her arms up as if to say, “pick me up mama, I’m hungry”. And so I did. I let a small grunt when I pick her up and settled on my hips. At 7 months old she already weighs like a one-year old baby. </p>
<p>Her chubby hands hold on my shirt, pulling it, revealing my chest. A sign that she wants my breast. </p>
<p>“I’ll change your nappy first before your breakfast.” I said, looking at her, smiling.</p>
<p>As if she understood, her hand instantly moved to my neck, burrowed her body into my chest, hugging me. My sweet baby. </p>
<p>After I changed her diaper, I went to the rocking chair beside her crib. I settled myself, pulled up my shirt and she immediately suck my nipple. The room was quite except the occasional sigh from Faith. </p>
<p>Faith. My beautiful, smart and funny baby girl. This was my favorite part of being a mother, me feeding her, in her quite room, just the two of us, looking at each other. Mother and daughter moment. Moment that I will never forget and wishing that it will last forever. Looking at her now, as the days goes by, she is becoming to look more like me. She got her Da’s slanted eyes, but the color is golden brown like mine. She has curly hair that she obviously got from both of us. The color is slightly brown but as it grows it slowly turning red. </p>
<p>“Ow, ow.” I grimaced. I pulled out my breast from Faith’s mouth. The little monster just laughed, thinking we are playing game.</p>
<p>“Are you done baby?” I asked, trying to push back my breast to her mouth. She turned her head away and stretched. </p>
<p>“Ok. I think you’re done.” I fixed my shirt and sat her, facing me. “Let me see”. I opened her mouth, pulling her lips up and down, checking any signs of tooth growing on her gums. I saw one on each. “Okay, let us go wake Da. He will want to write on his baby diary the date you got your first teeth.” I smiled at her. Her toothy smile makes me forgot my exhaustion. I stood up and walked back to our bedroom.</p>
<p>I saw my husband still sleeping. I looked at the wall clock that was hanging above the dresser. It was half an hour past six. He usually woke up before six even on his day off. He must really get tired. </p>
<p>It was harvest season so he and Ian; his brother in law and best friend, were busy at the farm in Lallybroch. He left Faith in his sister Jenny in her care while they were working. This was usually our routine when we are both working, especially when I am on morning duty. Jamie will bring Faith with him and they will stay there at the farm until 5pm. We built a playpen in the other room (our room when we like to stay there usually in the weekend or every occasion, some of our things were still there.) They travel the 20 minutes’ drive from our home to Lallybroch. When they reached home, they will play until I come home or sometimes it depends on Faith’s mood. If she did not take a nap on the afternoon, Jamie will feed her and give a bath and put her to sleep. This rarely happens as Jamie and I both know that I love doing those things. And as much as possible I come home early to do those things. The time we put her to bed that is the only time we had for each other. Do the cooking, eat dinner, take a bath together and make love. It’s the simple things and the domesticity of all of it is what makes me happy. Just the three of us. I could not ask for more. </p>
<p>I put Faith carefully in the middle of the bed and urged her to crawl to her Da. Jamie was still sleeping on his side just like how I left him. His mouth slightly open. “Go on baby, go wake up Da.” She looked at me before she started to crawl toward Jamie. She reached in front of his face, staring at him. “Go on Faith.” Urging her to do whatever she wants to do. My heart melt when she bent her head to kiss Jamie on the cheek. She peppers sloppy kisses on Jamie’s cheek and ear and later, her kisses became biting. I giggle while crawling my way to them. I sat between Jamie’s middle, resting my arms on his waist. I tucked my left leg, while my right leg stretched behind Faith. I joined my daughter on her journey waking up her father. I bent my neck to whisper in his ear, “Wake up handsome” before biting it. </p>
<p>He let out a groan that startled Faith. “Hmmm”.</p>
<p>Faith stopped and just keep staring at Jamie. We waited till he opens his eyes. </p>
<p>“Good morning my lassies!” he wrapped right hand on my waist while the other on Faith. He pulled her for a kiss. “hmmmmmaaamama” slapping his face. </p>
<p>“Your daughter has something to show you.” I smile while brushing his curls on his forehead. </p>
<p>“What is it mo nighean?” Jamie look at her daughter, waiting.</p>
<p>I scooted a little, so I am basically on Faith’s space, pull her in my lap, wrap my hands around her face and showed Jamie her teeth, peeking.<br/>
“Ah dhia.” He breaths. He sits up and rested his back on the headboard. He bent his head to take a closer look on Faith’s mouth. “Look at those wee teeth. Soon enough you will be biting everything you touch. I canna wait to feed you solid foods.” </p>
<p>“She already biting. I found out when I was feeding her few minutes ago. I felt pain on my nipple and that’s how I knew.” </p>
<p>Jamie looked at Faith “Dinna bite yer mum little one, only yer Da can bite those.”</p>
<p>“Jamie!!” I exclaim, slapping his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I ken they’re great but you only drink from those okay. Don’t hurt your mum.” He continued, ignoring me.</p>
<p>“Jamie! Don’t say like that in front of your daughter.” I hissed. </p>
<p>Jamie looked at me with smile on his face then to Faith “You understand what I say mo nighean?” Faith looked at him then started to climb on his body. “See Sassenach, she only understands the word breast, the rest, no.” Faith, the ever-clever monster, now already sitting on Jamie’s belly, whip her head so fast she fell upon hearing the word. Jamie catches her in one hand, settling her back on his stomach. “You just had a fill.” He said, laughing. He blew raspberry on her stomach, making her giggle which makes me giggle too. He keeps doing it until Faith’s snorted.</p>
<p>“Jamie, stop. She’ll vomit.” I smiled; my heart grew twice watching them.</p>
<p>Jamie kissed Faith on the cheek before he put her back on the mattress, in front of me. He put his right hand on the back of my head and pull me close to him, our face merely an inch away from each other. </p>
<p>“Good morning my Sassenach.” He whispered before kissed me hard on the mouth. </p>
<p>“Good morning.” I greeted back between kisses.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?” </p>
<p>“Not really.” I gave him a tired smile. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Sassenach, its Sunday today, which means lazy day.” </p>
<p>“I know.” I took breath and kissed him softly. “Do you want coffee?” I asked. </p>
<p>“hmmm later. Can we stay in the bed for a while?”</p>
<p>“If I stay in bed, I might fall back to sleep.” </p>
<p>“I don’t mind. We can go back to sleep. I’m still sleepy”. Pulling me more so half of my body is resting on his chest.<br/>
“How about this little monster?” I asked, looking at Faith, now lying again on her back, munching her big toe. “She just woke up and probably wants to play.” I pull out her toe from her mouth. I mentally remind myself to bring out her teether later and sanitize them. </p>
<p>“Maybe we can go for a walk?” he asked, raising his eyebrows which I found cute whenever he does that. </p>
<p>I sigh. “Okay.” It was late August, the temperature outside was perfect. The last few days (or weeks) of summer. Every Sunday since summer started, we take Faith for a walk. We go to the park, chat with some other mom who also bringing their child on a sunny morning, while Jamie run. After a few laps on the park, he will come back, sweaty and out of breath, took the stroller from me and walk back home. </p>
<p>“Come on Faith, let’s get your dress. Maybe we can put your cute swimsuit that your Godmother Gaellis bought you last month.” I face Jamie and asked, “maybe we can go to the public pool and dip in the water for a bit?” </p>
<p>“Whatever you like Sassenach.” He whispers. I kissed him before I pushed myself out from him and out of bed. I pick up Faith, and rain kisses on her face. Jamie was watching us for few moments before he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around us. “Dreamweaver” he whispers to my ear. I looked at him, asking “What?”.</p>
<p>“Ye weave dreams just standing with our daughter. Ye know I dream about this since I was a lad. Since I was sixteen years old, I started to look for the one. Before my Da die, I remember asking him how do I know if I found the one. He told me “Ye just feel it.” And that was exactly how I feel the moment I saw ye. I knew you are the one. I dream about building a life with ye, having my bairns and home with ye. Growing old with ye. This exact moment where ye, standing in our home carrying our daughter that looks like ye, my god, my heart is so full. I could not love anyone but you. So, thank you for choosing me Mo Chridhe. I promise you; I will never give you any reason to regret that you chose me. That I am worth of your love.”</p>
<p>I turned to face him, I moved Faith on my hip and hold her with one hand, my other hand rest on the side of his face. In return he pulled us closer to his body. “Where is this coming from?” </p>
<p>“I know you’re exhausted and yet ye still want to spend time with us. I just,” he let a huge sigh, closed his eyes as if he is battling with huge emotion. I looked at him with so much concern. “I am just so lucky Sassenach, that you’re doing this for us. I never asked ye to stop working because I ken you love your job; love helping people. Sometimes I looked at you and just want to take your exhaustions away. I love you so much I canna bear to see you tired and in pain, with all your work, me and our daughter.”</p>
<p>I smiled, thinking how much I love this man. I was so touched, tears started to pool in my eyes. “Jamie, first of all, you weren’t an option. I did not have to choose because just like you, I knew you are the one for me the moment I saw you. Second, did you ever hear me complaining? Because as far as I remember, I never, not once you heard me how exhausted I am. Every day when I go to hospital, I already look forward coming home to you. When I reached home, seeing you curled up with Faith or seeing you two play, I forgot everything and my world will exist with just the three of us, in the safe of our home. You gave me everything I ever wanted in my life. I love you so much Jamie. You are also my dreamweaver.” I kissed him hard, trying to erase his concern and doubts and replace it with my love and adoration. He kissed me back, deepening the kiss. We kissed until we felt small hands on our face. Faith was grunting and ready to bite, which she did with my ear. </p>
<p>Jamie wiped the lone tear that escape from eyes. “She dinna want to be left out Sassenach”. We smiled and looked at our little monster. “We love you too Faith. You gave so much joy in our life since you came.” She looked at both of us and then together, Jamie and I, kissed our daughter in the cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lazy Sunday afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii. I never thought someone will actually read it. Thank you for those who left a kudos. I really appreciate it. ☺</p>
<p>Again, I wrote this late at night last Saturday and its unbeta so any typo and grammatical error are all on me.</p>
<p>PS: English is not my first language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Still) Sunday Afternoon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Jamie!”</p>
<p>I grabbed his thick curly hair, keeping his mouth between my legs. The pleasure that was building in my belly is too much. “Jamie, I’m coming!” He did not hear me, instead, he kept eating me, lapping and sucking my clitoris until I scream his name repeatedly. When he finished, he looked up at me, giving me his charming smile. He kissed the inside of my legs before he sits up. He lifted my upper body, his arm around my waist, my legs spread wide straddling his hips. He positioned me, and slowly pulled me down on him, filling me.</p>
<p>Jamie filling me, inside me, connected to me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Home</em>
</p>
<p>I grabbed his hair, fisting it, my head fell crashing his forehead and I rode him, hard. His mouth against me, kissing me, bruising my lips, tasting myself on him. My mouth open, the tip of my tongue trailing down his cheek along his jaw to his ear.</p>
<p>“God, I always love the taste of you Jamie”. I whisper, eyes closed, feeling his huge cock moving inside me.</p>
<p>His hands slid up my back, gathering my thick curls, holding it in his fist, his arms tight around me as I kept riding him. His face buried to my neck, sucking it, branding me.</p>
<p>“Christ Sassenach, you feel so good.” He bucked his hip, hitting the spot and I gasped.</p>
<p>“Jamie”</p>
<p>He knew it was coming and he twisted me. I landed on my back. He kept thrusting and his mouth came to mine as it swept through, burning, so beautiful and I moaned my orgasm into his mouth. He swallowed my gasps while his hands went behind my knees, jerking up and, still mewing the aftermath of my orgasm, I kept taking him, rocking my hips to take more of him, give more to him. He buried his face to my neck again, grunting with each thrust, his hands shoving my knees and I knew he was close.</p>
<p>My hand moved to one of his, took it, he twisted his, laced his fingers with mine, and pressed it into the bed beside me as he kept driving into me.</p>
<p>“I miss you Jamie” I kept whispering, watching his face, drinking in his beauty. He held my eyes and kept moving as he whispered back on a groan, “My beautiful Sassenach”.</p>
<p>Then he gave it to me. His cock drove deep, his head shot back then it fell forward, his forehead to mine and I watched it move through his face as his bucked into mine again, again and again and one last time before he stayed rooted and his weight hit me.</p>
<p>Jamie close his eyes and then his head slanted, and he kissed me, wet, deep. His lips slid from mine to my jaw, my ear, down and started nuzzling my neck as his hands left the back of my knee. My claves shifted to round him, his free hand went up to my hair and he moved our linked hands to press to his chest, sandwiching them between us.</p>
<p>“Hi” he smiled at me; his eyes roamed around my face, drinking me.</p>
<p>“Hi.” I whispered back, pushing his curls out of his face using my free hand. I brushed it repeatedly, watching my hand disappear on his thick hair. gripping it at the back of his head and smile. “Thank you for keeping your hair long.”</p>
<p>“Anything for ye my Sassenach. I’ll do anything for ye.” he pressed his lips to mine.</p>
<p>“I love you.”  </p>
<p>“And I you <em>Mo Ghràidh” </em>he kissed me again and again until our lips raw and swollen.</p>
<p>As if our daughter knew we were finished, she makes herself known that she is awake. She started blabbing, listening to her cute voice in the small baby monitor sitting on my bedside table.</p>
<p>“Someone’s awake.” I said, smiling at Jamie who already watching Faith, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Jamie shifted on his side, pulling out of me, making me gasp. He turned me on my side, so we were facing the monitor, my back on his chest, his arm on my waist, his other arm props up to support his head. We watch Faith lying on her crib, chewing her toes.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a good thing she got tired on her swim Sassenach. She slept for two hours.” Jamie said, his hands absentmindedly caressing my belly.</p>
<p>“She had so much fun. She wouldn’t want to leave the pool.”</p>
<p>“Aye, she loves water Sassenach just like me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she did. Maybe when she started walking, we will go camping to the beach, just like we usually do when we were dating.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m thinking while we’re playing at the pool. I imagine her running at the seaside, playing with the sand, us running after her, chasing her. Then we will sit, watching the sunset until she falls asleep. I canna wait to do that.” he mumbled at my hair.</p>
<p>I imagine it with him. I imagine everything (including lying in bed watching our daughter in the monitor in a lazy Sunday afternoon) after I met him.</p>
<p>Jamie as usual, making my dreams come true.</p>
<p>When I was a kid I used to daydream. I used to imagine beautiful things like having a sibling, a big sister, a small brother, marrying the perfect man, having beautiful children and a big family. Growing up, I watched my parents loved each other, how much they respected and love each other, I wanted that for myself. I want a man who love me unconditionally, who respect me and support me. I am only child. I longed to have a sibling but as I grew up, I realized that I am so lucky because I have all the love of my parents, no competitions. But that does not mean I don’t get lonely.</p>
<p>So, I made daydreaming a hobby.</p>
<p>I can be a superhero, a doctor, a pilot, a model, a celebrity, a millionaire or president in my daydream but I rarely daydream or imagine myself as a mother. Yes, I want big family but when I started in college, everything changed. All I want was to have a successful career. To be a surgeon. I became so focus to achieve my goal that I stopped daydreaming. I made my career my priority.</p>
<p>I refused to date throughout college. I barely have friends. I can count in one hand how many friends I made throughout that time. I ignored all the men trying to impress me. I only dated few men after my practiced but just only because I wanted to enjoy my boring life. But nothing was serious. Until I stumbled upon Jamie. The moment I saw him I started daydreaming again.</p>
<p>I daydreamed how we will meet again. Where will be our first date. Our second date. Our wedding. Our first born. Our first fight. I never knew how much I wanted to be a wife and a mother until I met Jamie.</p>
<p>We watch Faith as she rolls on her stomach, grabbing her stuff rhino, put in her mouth while blabbing “mamamamamama”. She turned on her back again, raising her chubby feet in the air and started kicking the railing. We keep watching her playing by herself and sometimes laughing at her when her feet got stuck in between the railings, sometimes talking as if someone were there with her, maybe her guardian angel. </p>
<p>“You know if someone tells me that Faith was born premature and only weigh 5 pounds, I will not believe them.”</p>
<p>“Why? Because she’s fat?”</p>
<p>I laughed. Faith was a big baby but not fat. Ok maybe a little.</p>
<p>“She’s a fighter <em>and </em>stubborn. A real Fraser. And she eats like a lion just like you.” I teased.</p>
<p>“Aye, I am verra proud she got that trait. All Fraser’s are stubborn and look where we end up. We are verra content in life and verra much happily married to the person we love. You know the story of my parents, my sister Jenny and my bestfriend Ian and our story. So, I already know the future of our little Faith.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know our story very well.” Smiling, I turn my head to face him. “And are you sure you want to talk about Faith growing up and getting married? Hmm” I can’t help but keep teasing him.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at me, frowning. Then his eyes move at the monitor then back at me, growling “No. Let’s not go there.”</p>
<p>I laughed. I kissed his jaw, nuzzling my nose, inhaling his sweet manly face.</p>
<p>God, I love his smell. I will never get tired smelling his scent. It is my favorite smell in the world.</p>
<p>Faith started fussing. Jamie kissed my jaw before climbing out of the bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll make us some afternoon snack Sassenach.”</p>
<p>We cleaned up quickly, got dressed and walked out from the bedroom. Me to Faith’s room and Jamie to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hey baby”.</p>
<p>Faith gave me a toothy grin. My heart melts.</p>
<p>I scooped her, grunting. My baby is growing so fast is not even funny.</p>
<p>“How was your nap Faith?” I kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet baby scent, my second favorite smell in the world.</p>
<p>Her chubby hand hit my mouth, slapping it.</p>
<p>“Ow. Yes Faith, I know. Snack time. Let us go to Da ok?”</p>
<p>I blew a raspberry on her neck making her giggle uncontrollably as we walk out from the bedroom though the hallway. Her laugh filled the house.</p>
<p>We arrived at the kitchen, Jamie at the counter slicing fruits, smiling at us.</p>
<p>I put Faith on her bumbo chair that was sitting in the middle of the counter so she can watch Jamie. As expected, Jamie started a one-sided conversation with Faith.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry again <em>mo neaghan?”</em></p>
<p>I walked toward the fridge to get the left-over carrots puree from the morning to feed Faith. The moment I laid the bowl and saw it, she started clapping and drooling. Jamie and I laughed.</p>
<p>“I’ll get her bib Sassenach” Jamie offered, rounding the counter to get the bib from the living room.</p>
<p>I settle myself in the high stool, pulling the bumbo chair to face Faith. “uh uhhh mamamama” Faith was vibrating with excitement seeing her food in front of her. Her eyes round and drooling. Maybe Jamie was right, Faith was big and fat. She has a roll on her arms and legs that we always want to bite.</p>
<p>So, I did. I bite her foot, making her giggle. My girl is a giggler.</p>
<p>I kept biting it until Jamie came back. He put the bib around her neck and kissed the top of her head before he resumes cutting the fruits.</p>
<p>I feed Faith while Jamie finished our snack. He put the bowl of fruits in front of me, rounding the counter to sit beside me. He scooted his chair close to me so he can wrap his arm around my waist.</p>
<p>Jamie, I discovered, for 5 years we are together, doesn’t like space. He always sits closed to me. When we go to restaurant as much as possible, he sits beside me so he can wrap his hand on my waist while we were eating. Even at home, whether we were on the couch watching tv or in the dining room having dinner or in bed reading a book, he likes to keep me close to him. For some people it might looks like a possessive action but not with me. Maybe at first, I thought its too much but when he explained to me why he does that I begin to understand.</p>
<p>“Sassenach, I have waited all my life for ye. Ye ken ye are my first of everything. I am not possessive; I just love having ye close and to remind myself that this is not just a dream. So, holding you like this makes me believe that ye are real. That we are together. If you don’t like it just tell me. I will stop doing it if you wish.”</p>
<p>Of course, I didn’t stop him. In fact, I demanded it. I feel safe in his arms. I don’t mind if some people giving us a side eye whenever we show some public display of affection because that is who we are. That is how we are. In public or in private. We always show our affection. I never shown any affection to any person closed to me. Except with Jamie and now with Faith.</p>
<p>We ate in silence. Occasionally laughing at Faith’s making face adorably. After our snack we moved to the living room. I put Faith on her playpen. Jamie and I settled on the couch. He turned on the tv, pulling me to his side, wrapping his hand on my chest, his feet resting on the coffee table in front of us, one foot over the other.</p>
<p>I looked at Jamie’s side, sitting contently, his face soft and mellow then I looked at our daughter, playing contently by herself and having them beside me on a Sunday afternoon is all I ever wanted. I never felt more contented in my life.</p>
<p>I twisted my upper body, wrapping my arms around Jamie’s waist, burying my face into his neck, kissing him there and whispered, “I love you so much Jamie. I could do this forever with you.” His arm tightens, pulling me closer, his head bends to capture my lips. He kissed me wet and deep, then he murmured through my lips, “I love you more <em>Mo Ghràidh. </em>I will give you more of this. I will give you everything.” He vowed.</p>
<p>I smiled. His mouth pressed to mine, sealing his promise.</p>
<p>I turned my head to watch tv. A few minutes later I fell my eyes heavy. The last thing I saw is a beautiful vast of ocean on the screen.</p>
<p>That Sunday afternoon, in my nap, I dreamt of small footprints on the sand, a tiny shriek, a deep voice laughing then a big hand on my waist and tiny one in my neck, standing at the seaside, watching the sunset and in that moment, I’ll never be more happier in my life.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreamgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very important note:<br/>The very last part was copied from the book. The quote "what's beyond love." was my favorite! I love that so much and I thought I can include in this story. I love Jamie and Claire love story. It so inspiring. I thought what they truly felt was beyond love. I can't explain it further because I need to prepare for new year's eve. hehe.</p><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR! ✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>2 months after</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I was humming a song from Hall &amp; Oats “<em>You make my Dreams Come True” </em>while driving. Geillis: an angel sent from heaven, took over my last shift and decided to send me home (as if she was one of the chiefs). “Go home Claire, spend time with your family”.</p><p>I did not argue with her. You cannot argue with Geillis Duncan because you will never win. Instead, I thank her, and I promised I will buy her lunch on Monday. </p><p>It was Friday, Jamie went home early because Faith was not feeling well. <em>“Her teething is bad Sassenach; it makes her fussy”.</em> My coworkers’ sense that I was worried. I have a glass face after all. An hour before I left the hospital, he sent me message that Faith is fine and is now napping. I was not relaxed until I saw her with my own eyes. So that’s how Geillis sent me home.</p><p>It was only half an hour after three when I reach home. I could hear a shriek and laugh from the inside, so I knew Faith is awake. I smiled upon hearing her laugh. I opened the door and followed the sound of my baby. When I reach the living room, I stopped dead. My eyes went round and my mouth open.</p><p>Faith was flying.</p><p>She was in the air.</p><p>Shrieking and laughing.</p><p>Mouth open, eyes close.</p><p>I watch as she landed on the mat and through her stuff toys, headfirst.</p><p>I keep watching as she crawled back into the small thick mattress (that mattress is from her crib, how it ended up in the living room I did not know), sat on the end, clapping, and screaming, looking at Jamie. My eyes move to my husband, smiling so wide, shirtless, sitting on his knees. I watched as he threw himself hard on the other end of the mattress as Faith flew again, her laugh and shriek (a sound I love so much I could listen to it for the rest of my life.) filled the room. I keep watching them until Jamie called my name.</p><p>“Hello Sassenach!”</p><p>Still astonished, my eyes moved to his still smiling face.</p><p>I gaped at him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” I asked, glaring at him as I walked toward them. Faith was crawling back up the mattress, I kneel beside Jamie and snatch her, picking her up then kiss her neck.</p><p>“We’re playing.” He scoots sideway, his hand wrap around my waist.</p><p>“I see that. But what are you playing?” I asked, as I buried my face to Faith’s neck, inhaling her baby scent. She giggled.</p><p>“Can I have a little bit of that Sassenach?”</p><p>Faith was squirming in my arms, desperate to be released. I kissed her cheek one more time before I put her down on the mat. She immediately crawled back to the mattress, looking expectantly at her father. That father was looking at me with puppy eyes, pouting.</p><p>“I asked you a question Jamie. How did you come out with this “play”? It was dangerous. What if Faith landed on the wrong way? What if she broke her neck or arms?” I let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“Och, dinna worry Sassenach. We are not playing that long when you arrived. Like I said on my text, she felt better when she woke up from her nap. She was finally playful, and she finished her bottle.” Jamie said, proudly. Like feeding Faith while suffering from teething is a big challenge that he overcome.</p><p>“Why is this mattress in the living room?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows and looked at him deadpan at the same time.  </p><p>He sighs. “Fine. I was desperately wanted to make her laugh. I saw this video on YouTube that this dad was doing the same with his son on his bedroom, so I got that idea. Her room was tiny, so we moved here.” His hands raised indicated the mess on the floor.  “Dinna fash, I will clean this mess and Faith is fine.”</p><p>I don’t know how I feel about the mess and what I saw. Jamie is a good father. A great one. But sometimes I feel like he was trying desperately to be the best father and husband for me and for Faith. I keep reminding him that he does not need to do anything to prove because he already was.</p><p>I remember the first few months after we got married. He could not believe that I was with him, that I chose him. He does things that was sometimes too much to bear. He was so protective, so possessive, so desperately in love with me to the point that it amused and annoyed me at the same time. He wants to prove that I made the right decision. He wants to prove that he was worth it.</p><p>
  <em>“Jamie, look at me.” he was looking at his hands on his lap, like a little boy who was scolded by her mother. “Jamie, my love please, look at me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at me and my heart melt. “I need to Sassenach.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I sigh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t need you to try your best because you already are! You are a great person Jamie. You have a good heart. You have courage. You are brave. You love me fiercely. You have a pure heart. I know, deep down that you will protect me until your last breath. You vow to me that you will give your name and the protection of your body but Jamie you are giving me everything. Everything! And I love you for it. I love you just the way you are. You make me so damn happy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am pleased that I make you happy, Sassenach. I still can’t believe you are with me. Sometimes I pinched myself to make sure I am not dreaming. You were my dream girl. My everything. I need to show you how much I love you. So please Sassenach let me love you the way I want to love you. If that too much for you, my apology but I feel like you deserve everything, and I feel like what I am doing is not enough. I love you so damn much. I can scarcely breath.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I was his first girlfriend. He did not have enough experience but the way he was with me I knew he thought that was right. I am independent woman. Before I met him, I had a couple of boyfriends but none of them were serious. I was fine without a man in my life. I don’t need a man to protect me because I feel like I can protect myself. I have lived alone long enough to learned not to depend to others and not used to share a life with others. I have a couple of friends, yes but not one of them get pass the wall I built around me since my parents died. Then Jamie came. Because of his gentleness and kindness, he was the only person who I allowed to break that wall.</p><p>I do not have a heart to tell him to stop being protective. I told him once and it hurts him. He was that sensitive. I knew how much he loves me, and it would break his heart if I told him that I didn’t like how he show it to me, so I compromised. That was love after all. I love him enough to let him love me just how he wants. And then I got used to it and I realize that I loved it.</p><p>I looked at him and sigh. Christ, this man. This gentle, sensitive, big kindhearted man who never fail to make my heart melt. “It’s fine, I’ll help you clean up later.” I smiled at him. My hand caressed his stubbled jaw. I noticed then the dark circle around his eyes. “Did you take a nap while she’s taking hers?”</p><p>“No, Sassenach. I was watching her. I want to be alert in case she woke up and have another tantrum.” He said, scooting closed to me. He sat on his butt, then wrap his arm around me pulling me to him. He was solid and soft at the same time I couldn’t help but sag and rest my body to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and my head rest on his shoulder. I felt his lips on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and it finally registered how exhausted I am.</p><p>I was a seconds away to fall asleep when I felt something hard on my leg. I saw Sophie the giraffe, Faith’s teether as it lay on the floor. Apparently, she threw it toward us and since my legs were near to her, she hit me. I looked at her and suppressed my smile. She was looking at us with her puppy eyes and pouting. The same look her dad was giving me just a minute ago.</p><p>“She wants to play again.” Jamie mumbled in my hair.</p><p>“I know.” I muttered softly.</p><p>“Common baby, enough of that. Let’s make a snack.” I disentangled myself from Jamie’s arms and crawled toward to Faith. She immediately turned around and crawled fast away from me.</p><p>Okay, my turn to play with my baby.</p><p>“I’m coming. I’m gonna bite you!” making funny noises. I heard her squeal. She stopped and turned to check if I was near and when she saw I was she shriek so loud and crawled so fast. Her bum wiggled, her thighs so thick, her tiny pink hair tie slipping as she crawled and crawled rounding the mattress, turning the direction to Jamie. “Faith, I am going to bite those thighs.” She shrieks and threw her chubby little body to Jamie. Jamie caught her then toss her, she screams in delight, her chubby hands in fist covering her mouth as she laughs, her legs kicking. I couldn’t help myself, I grabbed one of them and bite her foot. She laughs and squirmed, I knew her feet was the ticklish part of her body.  </p><p>We did these for a while until Faith got tired from screaming.</p><p>Jamie spread his legs and stretch them in from of him. I scooted and climbed in between his legs. My legs resting on his right leg. He settled Faith in my arms then his own arms enveloped us in his embrace.</p><p>I nestled my head on Jamie’s chest. “I forgot how exhausted I am when I hear her laugh.” I said softly, pulling Faith’s body into mine.</p><p>“I ken how you feel Sassenach. When she had tantrums I dinna know what to do. I am not used to see her so inanimate and sick. I was watching her the whole time while she’s sleeping, praying that when she wakes up, she gets back to being sweet and naughty.”</p><p>“You didn’t leave her room until she woke up?” I asked.</p><p>“No. I dinna wanna leave her.”</p><p>“How long she’s napping?”</p><p>“Almost an hour. I just sat there, watching her chest rise and fall.”</p><p>“You are a good father Jamie.” I caressed his jaw.</p><p>“Aye, thanks Sassenach. I learn from the best.” He smiled then peck my lips.</p><p>Yeah. Brian Fraser thought my Jamie, a lot. He thought so many things that Jamie carries him until the day he dies and one of them is to love and respect a woman he loves. I was so lucky to have been benefited to those traits.</p><p> </p><p>~~00~~</p><p>It was 10pm at night, Jamie’s cock still inside me. We were spooning and whispering nonsense to each other.</p><p>It was after we ate our snack and took a short walk at the park. It was after Jamie made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. We let Faith eat a few and made a mess. It was after we bathe Faith together, laughing at her (she is such a water baby like Jamie) she would not want to get out of the tub. It was after <em>our </em>shower and got dress for bed. It was slow and quite night for us. Faith immediately fell asleep the moment she latched on my breast. I was so ready to make love and I thought Jamie was also in the mood to make love and I was looking forward to it.</p><p>He wasn’t. He was in the mood to fuck me, rough and hard, both of us on our knees, Jamie behind me, his fingers between my legs, the fingers of his other hand work on my nipple. I was mostly up, bent slightly, my hand holding onto the headboard, my other hand covering his at my breast and I was trying not to be too loud when he made me come. By some miracle, I managed thus and luckily Jamie had my neck to stifle his groan when he climaxed.</p><p>After, Jamie kept me where I was and stayed buried inside me.</p><p>A few moments later, he gently laid me down, pull me towards his chest, spooning me. He did this all while not breaking our connection.</p><p>He whispered Gaelic in my ears. It was my second favorite sound next to Faith’s laugh, his soft voice whispering to me when we are lying like this. I did not bother to translate what he’s saying. I knew they were all words of love.</p><p>Jamie’s love is overwhelming, unexpected and one of a kind.  I never thought I could experience a love like ours.</p><p>I close my eyes feeling them so heavy, but my mind suddenly remembers what I want to say, and my mouth moved. Eyes still close, I whispered his name in the dim light, “Jamie?”</p><p>“Yes, Sassenach” He whispered back; he bent his head, so his mouth face buried in my curls.</p><p>“I never said thank you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For handing me the world.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did?” he replied.</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“You do it all the time,” he said “Christ, Sassenach, you’re doing it now.”</p><p>God, I love him. I more than love him.</p><p> “Jamie, what’s beyond love?” I asked and felt his body slightly jolt.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What’s beyond love?” I repeated.</p><p>“I don’t understand the question, Sassenach.”</p><p>I didn’t explain. Instead, I said, “Whatever it is, that’s how I feel for you.”</p><p> He was silent and stilled for a second. Then he rolled into me.</p><p>Then we finally made love.</p><p>               </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>